I Have Loved
by Mansfield Miscreant
Summary: After being pushed into the Lorien society unwillingly, an elleth must find her place. Haldir, though still haunted by a loss, seems to be just the one to help her along. HaldirxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it. This story is merely for enjoyment.**

* * *

Chapter One

The stench of death lingered near. A dark horse emerged from a group of trees, galloping thunderously across the plain. Its rider, clinging to the horse desperately, was slumped against the powerful neck of the beast and breathing harshly.

Large, beautiful trees loomed in the distance. The sight was not a threatening one, but a welcome one. At last, there was sanctuary and protection. The trees seemed to know the predicament of the rider and gave off a somewhat encouraging feeling. Indeed, even the leaves of the golden trees, swaying softly in the wind, sent messages of hope and safety to the distressed traveler.

The horse's hooves moved faster, digging into the ground with each stride and kicking up clumps of dirt. The horse lowered its strong neck and heaved forward, throwing all its strength into moving ahead toward the inviting sight of the mellryn before them.

The feel of the cool shade that the trees gave as they neared was as welcome as a long, cold drink on a hot day. With even more urgency, the horse and rider pressed on.

It was almost surreal when the exhausted pair reached the towering forest, as if in a dream. The horse slowed, the rider's strong grip on the reins slackened, causing the rider to fall even more onto the horse's neck, barely able to sit up.

"_Daro_!" The horse slid to an almost immediate halt at the harsh voice that came from all around them and echoed. The rider, brought from a daze as well, looked up into the trees, where the elves of Lorien would certainly be waiting.

As if on cue, the branches above them shook slightly, and several elves dropped to the forest floor in front of them, silver-haired and armed with long Galadhrim bows. One, taller than the others, approached the horse and rider swiftly, his cold gaze lingering on the unfamiliar sight of a black shrouded rider.

At this intimidating approach, the rider mustered every ounce of strength left and sat up as straight as was possible in the saddle. Instead of having the desired effect, though, the action only made the rider weaker. The image of the tall elf striding towards them became blurry, and the rider was distantly aware of the horse prancing nervously as she fell lifelessly into the dirt.

* * *

"The wounds are grave. This one has certainly become infected," a calm voice said.

Voices bounced around above her like insects, and she was only able to make out the sentences made every once in a while. Most were about the injuries she had sustained. She hadn't known they were that bad, she simply assumed that they stung from constantly being irritated by the ride.

"Can they be helped, Nestad? Will she last long enough to be taken into the city for treatment?" said another voice. She thought she recognized this as the one that stopped them when they had first entered, though he was speaking in a gentler tone.

"I have no doubt that Camen would be able to heal her fully, though I do not know whether she would last the journey, nor the time it would take for him to ride out here," the other voice, Nestad, replied. "We should wait and see if she lasts this night, and then make a decision on the morrow."

"We should leave another with her, to monitor her wounds," one said. She heard the healer, Nestad, make a sound of agreement.

"Gelinnas," the strong voice called, "keep close to her side; make sure her fever does not worsen."

She felt a presence sit near her. Vaguely, in her fatigued mind, she wondered whether the elf regretted being chosen to baby sit her. Her ears caught the sound of shuffling as the healer and the other voice moved away slightly, and she barely caught what was said by them next.

"Haldir, she may be of elf kind, but I would place all my knowledge on the fact that she will not survive this night. I have a suspicion that the weapon that gave her that gash in her side was laced with poison, and if so she has scarcely a chance," Nestad said.

"You are sure of this?" the other voice questioned. Presumably, the healer nodded.

This news distressed her. Poisoned? Impossible. Certainly she would have known if poison had affected her. Then again, she was lying half conscious on a pallet unable to move, and an indescribable pain had begun to make itself known in her midsection. Involuntarily, her face twisted in pain. The elf beside her moved at once, telling the healer of her change.

Instantly, he and the other one, Haldir, were back at her side. Her eyes were able to open slightly and she could see that same intimidating face floating above her, along with the peaceful, trusting face of the healer.

"What is your name, elleth?" said one. She could not tell which, her vision had begun to go bleary again, and the confusion distorted her sense of hearing. She tried to speak, but her throat was dry, and not a sound escaped at all.

A cool skin of water was placed at her lips and one of them held her head as she sipped the liquid gratefully. She felt a bit of energy return at this replenishing gesture. The rough, calloused hands cradled her head gently, as if she were made of glass.

"Better?"

She moved her head as much as she could, and then remembered that they had asked her name. Her own voice seemed strange and alien to her after so long a time without using it. It came out as only a weak moan at first, but eventually she managed a few words.

"Imlosel. My name is Imlosel."

* * *

She felt the healer prodding about her wounds for a little while before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, catching only moments of needed rest. Images swam before her eyes, whether they were open or closed. Every moment she was awake, she could sense elves moving around her, changing bandages, or attempting to help her drink. When her eyes closed, the scenes that had taken place before her arrival continued to assault her.

She could hear the screams of the awful creatures scurrying from beneath the underbrush. She felt her horse's muscles bunch up beneath her as the frightened creature reared in surprise. She remembered the sting of the sword as it sliced through her body, unforgiving and utterly painful.

The sharp pain that had been felt earlier had eased to a dull, grinding ache. It felt as though there was a thick branch being pushed against her from the inside constantly. Even though she knew the healer was only doing what was needed to help her, his persistent examining did nothing to ameliorate the situation.

Through it all, she felt a steady, regular presence beside her. Whoever it was had not deemed it necessary to leave, and the thought amazed her. These elves had only just met her, and already they were more interested in her welfare than she was.

"Has her condition changed?" the voice of the healer asked. She heard his footsteps drawing near with gentle taps on the wooden floor of wherever they were. A talan, maybe?

"Not much, though it appears she is not as bothered by the wound as she was earlier," the presence beside her replied. Imlosel blinked in confusion, opening her eyes wider and turning to look beside her. She recognized that voice, and it was the last one she had expected to hear.

The March warden, Haldir, sat stoically beside her speaking directly to the healer. Had he really been near her the entire night?

"Ah, she's awake," the healer noted, looking past him. Haldir turned his silver head and looked down at her. Her breath caught in her throat. His eyes seemed to draw her in and read past her exterior.

"Perhaps she can answer a few questions now that she has regained her strength," Haldir said. He shifted himself so that he was facing her more directly.

As was expected, the healer knelt down beside her as well and resumed his assessment of her wounds. A light touch to her cheek brought her focus back to Haldir.

"Pay no attention to him," he said quietly. Imlosel steeled herself with a grimace as she tried to ignore the healer peeling back the hours old bandage.

"What was your reason for entering our borders?" he began. His eyes remained expressionless and yet altogether unthreatening as he stared impassively into her face, waiting for an answer.

"There is a message, in the pack, for your Lord Celeborn," she replied. "I was delivering it."

Haldir nodded. He looked to the shadows of the room where another elf was apparently waiting and, with a slight gesture, the elf moved swiftly from the talan. She supposed he was going to retrieve the message she had spoken of.

"How did you sustain these injuries?" he asked.

It was becoming increasingly hard to ignore the healer's hands cleaning her wound and disturbing the affected tissue. She closed her eyes slightly and answered him through clenched teeth.

"A small band of orcs was waiting near the banks of the Anduin a league from the north of your forest. They came upon me too suddenly, and I was not armed," she replied. Haldir nodded again in acceptance of her answer.

She was saved from elaborating on that subject as the elf that had been sent away from the talan had returned bearing folded parchment. A wax seal emblazoned the top of it.

She gasped as the healer finished tightening the new, clean bandage around her wound. He smoothed his hands around the covered wound and she felt a warmth spreading through her. He was doing all he could to help alleviate the pain, and she was grateful for it.

Exhausted by the small conversation, Imlosel lay back against the pallet in defeat. She willed her eyes to stay open and her mind to remain clear as she heard the healer and the March warden move to another end of the talan. Surely they were going to discuss her.

"Have you seen enough? Is she well enough to travel for help in the city?" that sounded like Haldir.

"I believe, if she was transported carefully and with proper attention given to her needs, she could survive the short journey. It is certain that Camen should see to her as soon as possible, the wound must be dealt with appropriately, and we have not the resources to do so here," Nestad replied. Silence ensued. A slight breeze could be heard wafting through the trees around them.

"Very well. A replacement troop is being sent as we speak, and as soon as they arrive tomorrow, we shall leave for the city."

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks so much for your reviews! They keep me going! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter Two

When the sun was midway to reaching the top of the trees the next morning, Imlosel could hear the faint sound of people talking and arriving below her. Her wound still throbbed with pain and she felt as though her limbs were filled with lead. Her head rose slightly to look around at the now empty talan.

Weapons were lying against the wall in the corner; they looked to be several bows with quivers and matching swords. The pallet she was lying on was near the center of the room.

They had probably all gone below, she thought. Instead of fighting the feelings of weakness that had begun to wash over her, Imlosel simply lay back on the pallet and drifted off again.

* * *

It wasn't until noon when she felt arms sliding beneath her that her eyes flickered open again. In confusion, she tried to sit up, but a firm hand went to her should her and held her down.

"None of that, yet. We are simply moving you below."

She recognized Haldir's voice and relaxed slightly as she was picked up and carried to the edge of the talan. She glanced warily at the ground below them, wondering how they would ever make it. As he prepared to move, her eyes shut tightly and her jaw clenched. One of her hands involuntarily wound itself into his tunic, for support. She heard him chuckle softly.

Wind flew through her hair and whooshed all around her. It soon became apparent that he was jumping from branch to branch. She relaxed slightly at this realization, but still fervently hoped for solid ground.

"You do not trust me?" he asked, his voice a deep, rich sound. Even though she couldn't see his face, Imlosel was certain he was smiling and was enjoying her reaction.

"Nay, it is just that I am not used to heights," she retorted. His amusement at her expense annoyed her, espcially in her weakened state.

When they had finally reached below, Haldir landing with barely an impact at all, he strode over to where a wagon was waiting. It looked to be what supplies were carried in. Barrels were stored near the front of the boxlike structure, and Imlosel could see the tips of spare swords peeking from amongst the cargo.

"Nestad will ride with you," he explained, walking around to the back of the wagon. Imlosel could see the healer sitting calmly near the edge with a space cleared for her from the supplies.

"We will arrive sometime in the evening, you should rest until then," he said. After setting her down on the thick woven blankets arranged for her, he abruptly turned away and mounted a horse. She could hear him shout orders at a few of the soldiers and gallop to the lead of the party.

Almost simultaneously, the wagon jerked forward and began a brisk, but gentle, pace. Her eyelids became heavy and she gave into tiredness as the soothing motion of the rocking wagon lulled her to sleep.

* * *

When she next opened her eyes the sky had grown dark. The towering trees overhead hid most of the stars from view, although a few twinkling lights still remained visible between the branches.

The healer still sat beside her, his hand on her shoulder to steady her movement. Surely they had reached the city by now. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, she could make out paths and even a few people wandering about. Looking more closely into the trees, she could see larger telain scattered amongst them. She was amazed at how these elves could live so far above the ground.

It was not long before the wagon halted with an abrupt jolt. She could hear people moving all around her; dismounting horses, calling out greetings, and issuing orders.

Nestad stirred beside her, and seconds later had nimbly jumped to the ground without even disturbing her. She rose up on her elbows to get a better look at where they had stopped.

"Did you even rest at all, little one?" remarked a voice to her left. It was Haldir, smirking and loosening the girth on his mount. She frowned at his choice of a pet name.

"Yes, I did. I just happened to wake up a short while ago as we entered the city," she replied tersely. He raised a brow at her tone.

"Did I offend you?"

She was tempted to tell him that he did, and call him out on his discourteous name distribution, but she held her tongue and answered him somewhat politely.

"Not at all, captain," came her reply, sickeningly sweet. He gave her one last smirk before turning and leading his horse away, his lengthy hair glimmering in the moonlight.

She regretted turning him away after that, because she was alone again. Elves still hurried about, seemingly oblivious to her propped up in the wagon. Would she ever be discovered? Surely Haldir would mention to someone about her existence, although after their last confrontation he could possibly just forget about her. Perhaps they would simply return the wagon with both her and the supplies in it, and not notice her until the next time the wagon was needed.

She was wrenched from her despairing thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. Nestad had returned, and another ellon was with him, one she did not recognize.

"You are being moved to the healer's wards," Nestad told her, beginning to shift the blankets from beneath her and moving her closer to the wagons edge. He seemed to have noticed the relief flooding into her face and smiled.

"Did you think we would forget about you?"

Imlosel blushed and did not answer. These elves were able to read features and reactions so aptly, to the point where it should have been unsettling.

She was lifted once again into the arms of the elf that had accompanied Nestad. Happily, she realized the pain had lessened considerably, for she no longer felt the stabs of soreness when she was moved.

She was carried up several flights of stairs until they reached a landing, where they entered an atrium that lead to a hallway with many rooms on either side. She was taken into one of those rooms.

"You will have a maid to attend you, but first Camen will need to assess your wound," Nestad said as they entered the bare but comforting room. The walls were a bland tan color, with dark brown rugs on the wooden floor. The bed was a modest size, and situated against the wall with the end towards the middle of the room. A small balcony was at the back of the room, its curtains swaying gently in the night breeze.

The elf that was carrying her set her down on the bed softly. The sheets were the same color as the walls, though they felt silky and smooth against her skin. She rested her head comfortably against the fluffed pillow.

"We will return shortly," Nestad promised, giving her a wink. He and the bigger elf left the room, closing the door behind them.

The silent room held a caring feeling in it. She sensed stillness in the room that seemed to transfer itself to her. She looked beside her at the bedside table where a candle was sitting. Other than that, there was no other decoration in the room. Footsteps were heard approaching down the hall. Moments later, the door opened and a tall, serene looking ellon entered the room.

"I apologize for my delay," he said, walking briskly to her side. Imlosel assumed him to be Camen, the head healer. He immediately began to remove the soiled bandage on her midsection. She winced at the contact of the air on her uncovered skin.

"I will do this as quickly and painlessly as possible," he said gently. She did not notice Nestad enter the room quietly with a bowl of clean water. Bandages, towels, and packets of herbs were tucked into his left arm.

He set the bowl down on the table beside the bed, laying out the other things around it. Camen reached for a towel and soaked it in the water. That was when she noticed Nestad standing attentively, waiting for instructions from Camen. She smiled at him, showing him she was brave. He gave her a slight smile in return.

The cool, wet cloth on her wound was refreshing. She could feel the dirt being lifted away, replaced with a clean feeling. The healer reached beside him again and retrieved a dry towel, along with a packet of herbs. He dried the water left on her skin and then sprinkled a sweet smelling herb onto the wound. Next, he wrapped a fresh bandage around her and neatly tied it.

"It is good that they brought you to me so swiftly, I fear your infection would have done more damage than I could repair had they not gotten you to me in time," Camen remarked. He was doing the same thing Nestad had done at the borders, placing his hands on the wound and letting his strength heal her. Warmth seeped into her skin and comforted the area around her wound.

"Thank you," she said after he had finished. He smiled and nodded, producing a goblet from beside him. He offered it to her, though made it clear that she would have to drink it.

A bitter smell wafted up from it and Imlosel had strong suspicions that it was a sleeping draught. She leaned back against the pillows more and took the surprisingly light drink from the healer. Holding her breath, she tipped the goblet towards her lips and swallowed half of the pungent liquid.

A hand took the goblet from her as she fell back against the bed and her vision turned dark.

* * *

**Thoughts and comments appreciated! Sorry about the shortness, there should be a longer chapter next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Longer chapter? Some of the past and background comes out in this, but not all of it. Most of it will be revealed in bits and pieces. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Three

They were everywhere. Ghastly, sickening creatures were swarming around her wielding terrifying swords. All were after one thing: her.

Her horse lurched forward, she slipped down slightly from the saddle. One of the beasts ran forward at the opportunity, sword raised, face twisted into a grimacing smile of triumph.

But it was in the past.

She sat up, breathing harshly and searching her surroundings for any trace of the nightmare. The candle at her bedside, long burnt out, sat innocently next to her. The bare walls and plain floor held no danger.

She looked down at the sheets that had been entwined with her legs while she slept. A sheen of sweat glittered off her. After finally reassuring herself of safety, she lay back down and curled into her side, attempting to escape into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A window was open. Imlosel brushed the hair back from her face that had been blown by a strong breeze from the balcony. The doors were unbolted and latched into place with fixtures on the wall. A blurry shape was endeavoring to also hold back the curtains, which had begun to swing and fly aimlessly on their own fixture.

"Ah, you're awake!"

The blurry shape, abandoning the hopeless task, walked towards her. Upon closer inspection, Imlosel could see it was an elleth. Her silver hair was completely tied back in a long braid that reached her waist. A few wisps had escaped, probably due to trying to subdue the balcony, and danced happily about her cheerful face.

"You seem to be looking better than before, I shall return shortly with a tray," she said, quickly turning on her heel and marching dutifully out the door. She had left so quickly that Imlosel wondered if she was even real, only the rampant curtains giving evidence to her existence.

As she had promised, though, she returned a mere minute later bearing a small tray. There looked to be a cup of some type of brew, and a little plate of biscuits. Imlosel's stomach turned at the sight of the biscuits, she did not think she was quite ready to tackle so much food.

"Come now, we'll have you up and eating before Camen gets here, you'll need your strength," the elleth told her. She set the tray on the bedside table and leaned over to help Imlosel sit up, pulling back the coverlets.

As she did so, Imlosel noticed something peculiar about her own movement. She wasn't wearing the leggings she had put on so long ago. Or the tunic. Startled, she glanced down at herself and saw a tan colored dress, more like a shift, that ran all the way down to her ankles. She could almost hear the mirth in the elleth's next words.

"We had to remove your clothes to treat some of your other injuries. You do not mind dresses, I presume?"

Imlosel nodded numbly. In fact, she favored wearing a dress over a tunic and leggings. It was just simply impossible to ride a horse at full gallop in a dress, surely she knew that.

"By the way, I am Hwineth. You have been assigned to me as my charge until you are well enough to leave," she explained.

Leave. The word echoed in her mind. Yes, if she could only make it back to the village, she could forget every memory of what had happened. The message was safe. She was… relatively unharmed. Imlosel looked up to see the elleth staring at her strangely.

"You are certainly a quiet one. Come now, what is your name?"

"Imlosel," she croaked, her throat pleading for water.

"A charming name. It suits you, I think. Now, lean forward a bit…"

With Hwineth's help, Imlosel was sitting up straight against the headboard, cushioned by numerous pillows. Hwineth helped her to drink and then promptly handed her a biscuit.

"Eat," she commanded. Imlosel looked at her doubtfully.

"What is wrong? Have you never eaten one before?"

Imlosel was saved an explanation as Camen entered the room, filling the small space with his large presence. A healer entered beside him, one she had not seen before, bearing a bowl and fresh bandages.

"Feeling better, I presume? I see Hwineth has you up and about already. You'll soon be well enough for an audience with the Lord and Lady," he commented, arranging the things that had been brought in.

For some reason, her stomach lurched as she imagined what he had just said. She definitely did not want to get involved with anything serious concerning the letter that had been sent. Diplomatic affairs were not her expertise.

Her mind wandered from that back to the current happenings when Camen lightly removed the linen from her midsection. Bracing herself, she looked downward at the revealed area.

Imlosel was amazed at the amount of damage that had been repaired just overnight. The wound had already closed and merely retained a reddish color and slight soreness upon touch. He cleaned the wound again, applying more herbs as needed, and put another bandage on, lighter than the last.

"Eat, though you may not feel like it. It will help you recover more quickly," he added. With a wink, the gentle healer gathered some things and turned to leave. The elf that had accompanied him gathered the rest.

Imlosel caught the glance shared between Hwineth and this other healer, and she sensed a connection. The healer simply nodded curtly to Hwineth and turned to follow Camen out of the room. Imlosel looked quickly back to Hwineth to see a blush spreading across her face.

"Ah… well then, like he said, 'tis time to eat," she said, looking flustered. She hastily retrieved the tray from where it had been sitting at the end of her bed and placed it on Imlosel's lap.

The broth was not so bad. It smelled of some type of meat and was flavored with several sharp herbs. The biscuits, surprisingly, were not bad at all either. Once Hwineth was satisfied with what she had finished, she took up the tray and balanced it on her hip.

"You would do well to rest, I shall check on you this afternoon," she stated. Her skirts swished as she merrily left the room, braid swinging behind her. With a heavy sigh, Imlosel leaned back into the pillows and attempted the impossible.

* * *

"So you were not terribly delayed by this incidence?" Lord Celeborn asked, looking up at his March warden from a letter that had recently been delivered.

"No, my Lord," Haldir replied. An image of the elleth they had found danced into his mind, making the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. Perhaps he would go and visit her, to make sure she was well…

"Very well. You will have a month's rest here before returning," he commanded. Haldir bowed and dismissed himself from the council hall. His mood, which had been getting steadily better after dreaming of a warm bath and cozy bed, worsened immediately at the sight of a melancholy elleth standing listlessly at the edge of the entrance hall.

Her head turned as he exited, catching sight of him. He repressed the urge to ignore her when he saw that there were no others in the hall with them. It would only be the gentlemanly thing to do to escort her back to her talan.

"Good evening, Eglaneth," he greeted her. She answered with a small smile.

"Oh, Haldir, how lovely to see you home and safe again," she said. She sighed despairingly, making her previous statement seem insincere. An awkward silence ensued.

"'Tis late for you to be out. Shall I accompany you to your talan?" He asked, hoping she did not mean what he thought she did. He really did want that warm bath, and soon.

"Yes, that would be nice," she answered softly. She tucked her cold hand in his arm and he set off for her talan, setting a brisk pace. Fortunately, Eglaneth was the kind to discourage all forms of conversation, unless it was about a certain topic.

The walk was understandably silent, and the farewell at her door was formal and stiff. Haldir practically bounced back to his own residence, relieved as the towering mallorn came into view minutes later.

The familiar setting of his home was more welcoming than any sight he had ever beheld. He knew his brothers would no doubt drop by the next day and visit.

The weapons he had been carrying were hung in their proper place on the wall. He took off his cloak and draped it on the back of a chair, making a note to get it cleaned soon. A wonderfully warm bath was already waiting for him in his chambers, and he gratefully slid into the calming water, letting the bath soothe his tired muscles.

Yet again the elleth reappeared in his head. Camen would have surely seen to her, but he had a nagging curiosity to check up on her and see her progress. What was her name? Imlosel, he remembered. He would visit her the next day, and put an end to the deliberation.

* * *

After maybe an hour's worth of useless sleep, for she was never able to slip into a deeper reverie, Imlosel looked out the open window and determined that it was not even noon. Or if it was, the trees shaded so much light that it appeared darker than what it really was.

She began to realize how some patients went mad while in recovery. With nothing but tan colored everything and a candlestick, things tended to get quite dry. The once vibrant curtains seemed to be mocking her by swaying lazily in the breeze, as if to mimic her own lethargic attitude.

With nothing physical to stimulate her attention, she let her thoughts drift mindlessly about in her head. Could she even return home? No, she would not think about that. The village would not dare refuse her return because she had been sent on a necessary interference.

Then again, they had been quite adamant about not receiving help. Perhaps they would someday see the importance of what she had done. They would also take into account her plight. Where else could she go?

Her ears picked up a sound from down the hall. An ellon was speaking to someone in the atrium. His deep voice carried through the ward. Moments later two sets of footsteps were making their way down the hall.

Curious, Imlosel sat up straighter in her bed, smoothing the sheets over her. The footsteps stopped outside her door.

The wooden door opened a crack and let in Hwineth, who looked slight confused. She stepped forward, looking at Imlosel as if in a new light.

"There is someone to see you," she announced, her tone slightly disbelieving. "Are you strong enough for a visitor?"

Truly at this point, anything Hwineth offered, besides a candlestick and more tan colored accessories, Imlosel would have taken gladly.

"I think I shall fare well enough," she replied. Imlosel could not think who it was that would want to see her. Perhaps it was Nestad, for he was the only other elf who she knew the most.

Hwineth nodded and backed out of the room. Seconds later, the door opened again and admitted a broad, tall-looking ellon. As he turned around to face her, Imlosel realized that perhaps there was something worse than being alone in a room with nothing but tan and a candlestick.

Being in a room alone with tan and a candlestick, and also having to make conversation with Lorien's March warden, now that was something worth going mad over.

* * *

**Be kind, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Longer chapter than the rest, hope it makes up for the wait.**

Chapter Four

Haldir pulled a chair from beside the bed that Imlosel had never noticed before. After setting it next to her, he sat down and leaned forward.

"So you are well enough to have visitors?" he began.

Obviously, she thought, but then she realized that she probably shouldn't be so rude. He had taken time out of his day to come and visit her.

"They say I will be well enough to get out of bed soon," she stated. "Thank you, for all you've done to help me."

He smiled slightly, but it was enough to show his pleasure at being thanked. He must not often be thanked properly from all he keeps safe, she thought. The notion saddened her.

"You will stay in Lorien for a while, I presume?" he asked. This comment piqued her interest.

"I was hoping to get back, actually, as soon as possible," she replied. His face remained expressionless.

"Lorien does not suit you?" he asked, a trace of protectiveness in his voice.

"Oh, it does, quite well," she said, picking her words carefully. "It is just that I should probably return home soon as to not worry my brother."

"That can be helped. The letter in response to the one you brought us can be altered to include your current situation in it. I am surprised that one of Celeborn's advisors has not already come to you about it," he replied.

"Thank you," she answered softly. She stared down at the coverlets spread before her and hoped her falling hair covered her face, and her eyes shining with tears.

There was companionable silence, and Imlosel was content to just sit with another presence beside her. The thought came to her that he might have better things to do than go sitting with injured ellith in complete silence. After a few more minutes, Haldir seemed to think so as well.

"Well, I had just wanted to check up on you, and make sure you had settled in. Goodbye, little one," he said, turning to walk away. Just like that, the mood was lightened again. She suppressed the urge to throw something at him for the last bit, and instead thought of how nice it was for him to care about what happened to her.

"Thank you for visiting," she told him, albeit dryly. He smirked, like he had in the clearing the previous night, and vanished completely.

* * *

"Haldir!"

He could hear his brother's voice call to him curiously from below. Sure enough, as he finished descending the stairs of the healer's ward, Rumil came into sight. He hopped down from the tree he had been sitting in and strode towards him.

"Was there a warden injured?" he asked, obviously wondering about Haldir's presence in the talan.

"No, I was merely visiting a guest, just this once to make sure of her safety," he explained. He could almost hear Rumil's mind go into confusion when he mentioned a "her". His brother quickly fell into step beside him and prepared to interrogate him.

"A guest, you say? She was injured?"

"Aye, but she is doing well. She was sent with a letter," he told him, trying to turn the conversation elsewhere. Rumil caught on quickly.

"A messenger, then? From where?"

"A village somewhere along the Northern borders of Mirkwood, towards the Grey Mountains," he answered brusquely, and then switched to a happier note. "How is Orophin?"

"Doing as well as a new father can. I doubt either he or Tadiel have gotten one moment's rest now that Curunir can walk," he said, chuckling as he did so. "We are invited for dinner tonight, by the way."

"I shall be there," Haldir replied. Rumil nodded and walked off down a side path that branched away from the city. He shouted one last thing to Haldir before disappearing within the trees.

"Dimaethor said that he could use your help with the younglings if you can spare the time!"

Haldir raised a hand in response and continued towards the Central talan.

* * *

After Haldir left, Hwineth appeared again, carrying a tray with a bowl of stew and some bread. She set the tray on the bedside table and then occupied Haldir's abandoned chair, sitting quietly.

"So?"

Imlosel was confused. The maiden leaned forward expectantly and clasped her hands together in an anxious way.

"Come now! The March warden makes a special, _private_, visit and you have nothing to tell?"

In truth, there was nothing to tell, but Hwineth was so eager to hear something that Imlosel thought that there must be some misunderstanding.

"He said he wished to make sure I fared well. Is there something else?" She replied. She could've sworn Hwineth's face fell in disappointment before the maid instantly perked up again.

"No matter. He just isn't usually the friendly sort," she said. Hwineth began to help Imlosel eat, and Imlosel contemplated what she had said.

How could Haldir not be the friendly sort? As infuriating as he was sometimes, he was usually quite charming to her. Imlosel stifled a blush at that thought. Instead, she thought of something to ask of Hwineth.

"What of that healer?"

"What? Which healer?" Hwineth answered, not looking up and keeping her voice steady.

"The one who stared boldly at you and made you blush and turn away," Imlosel countered. Hwineth froze, caught in the trap and unable to deny it. She groaned and buried her face in her arms on the edge of Imlosel's bed.

"He is an… acquaintance," she replied carefully, her voice meek and quiet. Imlosel raised one doubtful eyebrow.

"I'm sure he is. Though, he is probably much more than just an acquaintance," Imlosel told her.

"Alright. I'll tell you. But you mustn't laugh, or I'll…"

"I'm your charge, you can't do anything to me," Imlosel said, laughing. Hwineth rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But try not to laugh?"

"I'll try," Imlosel promised. Hwineth looked doubtful.

"We've known each other a century or so, because we both began working in the healer's wards around the same time. We've been friends since then, but recently I've felt… more attached," she began.

"So you fell in love with him?" Imlosel concluded bluntly. Hwineth nodded.

"One night, after a long shift, I decided that I had wanted to bathe here rather than do so at the public baths, late at night. The halls were deserted, as was the atrium, so I thought I would be uninterrupted. A few minutes in someone else entered the bathing area, but I was too absorbed in my washing that I did not notice," Hwineth's voice seemed to be getting higher with each word.

"It was he?" Imlosel guessed correctly.

"Yes. Yes it was Elgalad. He tried to leave quietly, I think, as not to disturb me, but I heard footsteps behind me as he was creeping out and…" Imlosel could imagine the picture.

"I couldn't look him in the eye for a month. That incident happened several months ago, and we still haven't spoken much beyond civil conversation," she finished, her normally cheerful face clouded with melancholy.

Sensing that Hwineth did not want to elaborate on the current topic, Imlosel simply finished her meal in silence. Hwineth left with the tray and a promise to return later.

"By the way, Camen says that you should be well enough rested to try a short walk tomorrow, just through the atrium," she added as she left. Imlosel leaned happily back into the pillows and stifled a strong urge to shout in victory.

* * *

As dusk began to settle over Lorien, scarlet and vermilion toned hues covered the sky and the tops of the trees. A pleasant breeze blew through and rustled the branches above gently, offering a hushed and relaxing sound.

Haldir savored the short moment of peace on his brother's balcony before pushing the door to his talan open and entering. Surprisingly, the chaos was decidedly organized.

His sister-in-law was busily hurrying about the kitchen and preparing the meal. She had already set out the silverware in neat and precise spots and laid out perfectly white napkins beside them. She gave Haldir a smile as she noticed him, brushing a lock of her silvery hair behind her as she did so. Her green eyes focused on pouring wine into glasses.

"There's our brother, late, as usual," Rumil drawled from the common area. He was sprawled across a duvet-covered couch, lounging with one leg bent and the other resting on the floor. Haldir ignored the comment about his lateness.

Orophin was involved with his son, Curunir, in trying to get him to stop wriggling and running haphazardly about. The infant was only a year old, but already was able to walk and move fast enough to evade his parents.

"Still struggling I see," Haldir noted, seating himself in a chair opposite Rumil. Orophin gave a mock exasperated sigh and collapsed on the floor on his back. Curunir giggled in triumph and sat atop his father's chest.

"I'm sure you were just as bad, maybe even worse," Orophin said, moving Curunir to the side a bit in order to breathe. Haldir scoffed in disagreement.

"If I remember right, it wasn't until both you and Rumil came along that there was any trouble in the house," Haldir countered.

"Aye," Orophin agreed, "the Valar must have been in a cruel mood the day they sent us that one," he jerked his head towards Rumil's prone figure on the couch. Rumil turned his nose up at them and looked away, blatantly choosing to disregard them.

"Look, brother, I think we've wounded dear Rumil," Orophin remarked, giving said brother a sympathetic gaze. Rumil turned at the statement and glared at them.

"What a pity, but unfortunately I think he'll survive," Haldir noted. Rumil rolled his eyes.

"'Tis time to eat, if you are done enough in teasing your brother," Tadiel announced. Curunir hopped up from his spot near Orophin and ran to her, hugging her knees.

"Thank you, Tadiel," Rumil told her, smirking at the other two as he did so. "At least there is someone who appreciates me."

"She has to, Rumil, she's your sister-in-law," Haldir pointed out. Behind Rumil, Tadiel put a finger to her lips to silence Haldir. Orophin burst out laughing.

Once they had all been seated, Orophin at one end of the table, Tadiel at the other with Curunir in her lap, and Haldir and Rumil sitting opposite each other at the two other sides, the dishes of steamed vegetables and roasted meat were passed around quickly.

"I've heard there was excitement at the borders," Tadiel said after they had all settled. Haldir looked up at her from his plate.

"Really? What exactly have you heard?" he asked, hoping the gossips of Lorien hadn't taken a misheard tale and twisted it out of proportions.

"Just what Rumil told me, when he arrived just before you did," she answered cautiously, noticing the tightness in his voice.

"There was a messenger of Mirkwood, and that was all," Haldir stated. "I do hope that is what Rumil told you."

"Yes, but was she really female?"

Orophin looked up at this, interested in the news. He had not heard his wife speaking to Rumil, as he was too busy chasing after his son.

"Of what importance is that? We send out female messengers occasionally, do we not?" Haldir argued. Tadiel nodded in agreement, her head still tilted to the side in thought.

"But never to such far places," Rumil said. "The Grey Mountains are many leagues from Lorien, you cannot put that fact aside."

"I didn't, did I? Her people must trust her enough to carry their messages efficiently, else she would not be here," Haldir stated. The meal continued in tense silence.

"She will heal?" Rumil asked. Haldir nodded slightly. Orophin's face became worried.

On Tadiel's lap, Curunir began to twist and fuss. He grabbed for a knife lying on the table and squealed in frustration when it was taken away.

"Perhaps it is time this one was returned to bed," Tadiel noted, scooting back from the table and standing up. She walked around to Orophin and allowed him to kiss Curunir on the forehead before disappearing down the hall into the nursery.

"She was attacked?" Orophin asked in surprise.

"There was a slight skirmish along the Anduin. We have looked into it, and there appears to be no more sightings of the orcs that attacked her," Haldir mentioned. Orophin still looked troubled as he pushed his plate aside.

"We've long known that things like this were going to start happening," Haldir said. Rumil stared at the table in deep thought, his face expressionless.

"Yes, but I had hoped it wouldn't be this soon," Orophin replied.

* * *

**Please review if you wish to comment on something!**


End file.
